


Cher Père Noël.

by Eden_bskr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_bskr/pseuds/Eden_bskr
Summary: Cette année c'est la bonne ! Enoha, 7 ans, est sûr que son souhait va se réaliser.





	Cher Père Noël.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit (Très petit) OS écrit il y a 4 ans maintenant. 
> 
> En réalité, c'est le prologue d'une fiction que je n'ai jamais achevé, cependant si cela vous intéresse, peut-être, vous la posterais-je et je la terminerais. :)
> 
> Bonne lecture.

 Cher Père Noël,

Je m’appelle Enoha et j’ai 7 ans. Cette année encore j’ai été très sage, alors pour ce noël, je voudrais la même chose que les noëls précédents. ( Avez-vous remarqué que je me suis amélioré en écriture ? Je suis en CE1 maintenant, même si papa corrige encore mes fautes.)

Père Noël, papa Harry et papa Louis m’ont toujours dit que vous réalisez les souhaits. Mais, je pense, que vous ne devez pas vraiment m’aimer car le mien ne s’est jamais réalisé.

Papa Louis dit souvent l’expression : «  Jamais deux sans trois ». Je pense que c’est pour cela que mon souhait ne s’est pas réalisé l’année dernière, cependant cette année c’est la quatrième fois alors cette année, c’est sûr, vous allez réaliser mon souhait.

Il faut que je vous dise, Père Noël, Normalement, à cette période là de l’année tout le monde est heureux mais pas mon papa Louis. Quand Noël approche il devient vraiment triste même si devant moi il souri, je sais qu’il n’est pas heureux. Et je dois vous avouer, moi aussi je suis triste lors de Noël parce que c’est le jour où papa Harry est parti. Papa Louis dit qu’il ne reviendra pas, pas parce qu’il nous aimes pas ( papa insiste sur ça.) mais parce qu’il ne peut pas car il est parti rejoindre les anges.

Mais c’est faux, n’est-ce pas Père Noël ? Mon papa va revenir car vous réalisez tous les souhaits. Alors Père Noël, tout ce que je voudrais pour Noël c’est que mon papa Harry rentre à la maison, qu’il dise au revoir au anges et qu’il revienne me lire une histoire avant d’aller dormir et qu’il redonne le sourire à papa Louis. Ainsi, nous pourrions être à nouveau heureux tous ensemble. Merci, Père Noël, vous êtes le meilleur.

Enoha Styles.

PS : On vous a laissé des gâteaux et du lait pour que vous n’ayez ni faim, ni soif.


End file.
